Samurai vs Titans
by Samurai writer17
Summary: I know this is a crossover story whatever. Anyway, this is a story about what if the Hideyoshi, Hanbei, Ieyasu, and Mitsunari were taken to the Attack on Titan universe. Focused mostly on Mitsunari and his adventures through the walls. I'll have the samurai characters listed as OC featuring Krista and Annie in the later chapters and even on how these Samurai aid Humanity!
1. Chapter 1

Samurai vs Titans! A Sengoku Basara and Attack on Titan cross over!

Chapter 1: Beginnings part 1! Arrivals...

Hideyoshi Toyotomi sat in his large general's chair with his strategist Hanbei Takenaka behind him and Top Generals, Mitsunari Ishida and Ieyasu Tokugawa standing on his left and right. Though all four were standing before an elderly woman that was a Nanban an outsider who had somehow entered Osaka castle's main room without detection. Mitsunari and Hideyoshi had both glared at the woman only to feel a dark eerie presence radiate around her to make their eyes narrow a bit more, but the ever polite Ieyasu decided to break the tense silence.

"So...Ma'am what brings you to Toyotomi-dono's chamber?"

"Why to request your services of course..." The Elderly woman looked upward as her body suddenly emitted a deadly crimson glow along with mystic circles filled with unknown writing that filled around the room. Mitsunari dashed forward only for dozens of black hands to wrap around his arms and legs, holding his body in place leaving him in an angrily struggle but he couldn't escape and could only feel his body fill with searing pain. Hideyoshi, Hanbei, and Ieyasu fared no better, hundreds of hands grabbed the Monkey king forcing his immense strength to fail while more wrapped on the remaining two restraining their limbs like the rest.

"Transportation Formula: World Dimensional transfer..." The old woman now clapped her hands together as the room filled up with red colored electricity. Soon it danced onto the Toyotomi clan's leader's bodies and began to split them into tiny red particles in mere seconds into the glowing circle, The old Woman laughed slightly as she was absorbed into the magic circle too and the large throne room went silent...

Around the fallen wall of Shiganshina, thousands of humans ran for their lives as they were being chased by large human resembling bipedal monsters that mercilessly devoured those that couldn't run any longer or were outstepped by the massive hunters. However during the chaos two certain children began to notice the large magic circle form in the air with three normal human sized bodies followed by a large but not titan sized body fall too. Though they were in busy at the moment trying to free their Mother from the collapsed family home.

Mitsunari landed first, bouncing off a tile roof landing onto the stone road next to them twitching slightly as he began gasping for air. Ieyasu and Hanbei landed on the roof, though Hideyoshi went through the roof with a loud crash sending a cloud of dust into the air while bringing Hanbei and Ieyasu down with him.

One of the children a girl reluctantly left the woman trapped under the ruined home to check on the fallen Mitsunari shaking him a bit only for him to seize one hand with his armored hand causing her to gasp slightly. She started watching him when he looked around, confused on his surroundings and began calling out at the sky.

"Hideyoshi-sama? Hideyoshi-sama?! Hideyoshi-sama where are you!?" Mitsunari cried out releasing the girl's hand. He tried to get up, using his Katana for support but the white haired Samurai's body felt like it had been put through a grinder so he fell onto his knees gritting his teeth, only to see a massive naked humanoid slowly trudging towards him, the kids, and the woman tapped under the house rubble...

Meanwhile Ieyasu threw a wooden support-beam off his chest with a grunt and tried to get up, though he faired no better than Mitsunari and crawled over to see a large hole through the rest of the building.

"Hideyoshi-dono! Hanbei-dono! Are you okay down there?" He called out only to see a large black and red colored-gauntlet blow away the rubble, underneath was Hanbei and Hideyoshi. Hanbei had a little bit of labored breathing along with a little blood on his coat, while Hideyoshi was perfectly unscathed though his breathing was also a little heavy.

"I am alright Ieyasu but Hanbei here will need some rest. Where are we anyway and what happened?" Hideyoshi asked with his deep tone of voice as he stood holding the unconscious Hanbei bridal style.

Though before the Tokugawa clan head could answer, the house they were in began to rumble followed by slashing noises...

Without a second thought Hideyoshi jumped upward and slung Ieyasu over his shoulder then with a swift motion he kicked a hole in the wall jumping out with both his subordinates. What he saw was Mitsunari holding his blade in his mouth with his arms at his sides, while a massive humanoid emitting steam from arm stubs slowly growing back. Hideyoshi then looked down at the injured Ishida. Behind Mitsunari were two children, a boy and a girl along with a woman trapped under a house. The large man deducted that the woman was the children's mother but her lower half was crushed due to the large wooden beams resting on her small frame.

As Hideyoshi was looking at the children the Titan struck again diving for Mitsunari only for the ōdachi wielder to jump causing the attack to miss completely and the Titan to bite at the ground. The Toyotomi general landed on the creature's head and stabbed the skull, then beginning to run along to the opposite end of the Titan's body, Mitsunari cut it down the middle in half sending a huge cloud of steam into the air from its body and the dead Titan began to rapidly decay. He quickly jumped off the body taking in only to grunt in slight pain as his body started to ache.

"Mitsunari! We have to go now there's too many and in our current conditions we have no chance at victory!" Came Hideyoshi's booming voice and his retainer nodded, proceeding to run back to the children that still struggled to get the fallen support of their mother and now a blond haired Caucasian man stood looking in awe at large man that had two grown men on his shoulders and the smaller man that slew a Titan on his own with the sword in his mouth...

"Hannes! We have to get my Mom out of here! Come on help us!" Shouted the little boy that addressed the blond male but the man hesitated as more thundering footsteps made their way towards the large group of people. Turning the corner was three, five meter titans each one eyeing the eight humans...

"Hideyoshi-sama retreat! Take Ieyasu and Hanbei-sama, I will be your rearguard!" Yelled Mitsunari as he refaced the approaching Titans clenching his sword between his teeth.

Hideyoshi nodded giving a quick nod as he ran followed all the other fleeing humans.

With his shaking arms the Toyotomi retainer grasped both his sheath and his Ōdachi willing his body to stabilize, though he heard the sound of two blades being drawn as Hannes came to Mitsunari's side grinning at him.

"Can't let you take on all these Titans alone on your own eh? It'll make me look bad in front of Carla and the kids."

"I can handle them on my own, you get the children out of here that woman is done for..." Came Mitsunari's dark reply as it was obvious. There was an entire roof of a house resting on her lower half her bones were dust along with all the internal bleeding from the crushed organs was going to kill her. Hannes' gaze turned weary when he thought about it and knew the other man was right so he made the hardest decision of his life.

Sheathing both of his blades Hannes turned around taking hold of both Mikasa and Eren throwing the girl under his arm and the now screaming boy over his shoulder then began to head towards the river to place the children on the boats.

"Please live! Eren! Mikasa! I love both of you! Take care of each other!"

The Samurai turned his head down to Carla as she cried out her last goodbyes to her children and watched as her teary eyed amber gaze met his green ones.

"When Hannes turns the corner I want you to kill me Sir, please I don't want to be devoured by a Titan..." He nodded as he lowered his blade watching the Titans slowly stumbled forward but Hannes had yet to turn the corner of the long straight road meaning for now Mitsunari was going to have to buy time since the Titans were dangerously close.

When the first Titan reached for Carla, Mitsunari dashed forward slicing the Titan's wrist off sending large blood spatters and steam into the air and with his speed he then ran up the small Titan's arm leaving deep cuts in the tissue only for him to stop on the shoulder and slash open the Titan's throat before jumping off landing back at his starting spot flicking off the blood and sheathing his Ōdachi. Carla's eyes widened in awe when the blade was finally sheathed and all the original wounds on the Titan that were slowly regenerating erupted in dark purple energy the one across the throat turning into a large purple scythe, cleanly severing the Titan's head along with its arm being turned into steaming meat chunks.

'They still haven't turned the corner yet...'

The second Titan reached for Mitsunari this time with both of its arms only to grasp air and feel its head suddenly flop from its body as its prey stood on the opposite side of it, sheathing his blade.

However the third Titan took Mitsunari by surprise, this one lunged at him forcing him to quickly jump to the side only to feel himself get hit by the Titan's fist, the force of the punch sending Mitsunari through an entire building into the next building's wall imprinting his body into the wall as he proceeded to fall down into the alley with a thud unconsciousness slowly taking its course leaving him only to hear a woman's terrified scream in the distance followed by a sickening crunching noise.

A few hours later...

Mitsunari opened his eyes slowly to see a burning amber color in the sky when his consciousness returned. Taking in his surroundings he saw people all around him looking towards the smoke rising towards the distance, he glanced over some more to see a couple men in the same uniform as Hannes only one had messy medium length blond hair with the other being a woman with short white hair and glasses standing around Mitsunari that sighed in relief when the Toyotomi retainer looked up at them.

"Thank goodness you alive, I thought we were wasting our time bringing dead weight but we saw you singlehandedly take down two Titans in seconds so we had to save you!" Said the blond haired man kneeling over to him.

"I'm still surprised on how he did it with just this sword." Said the woman holding his Ōdachi, eyeing the blade. "It doesn't even show signs of breaking or being dulled after carving up those Titans...amazing."

"Rico maybe you should give it back to him before it does that purple slashing thingy..." He said as Mitsunari's gaze narrowed.

"You're probably right Ian if he could decapitate Titans without any problem I shouldn't be holding this without permission." Rico replied looking a bit fearful through her stotic mask and laid the weapon in the sheath then placing it next to Mitsunari who huffed in response and began to lean forward only to feel a piercing painful shock throughout his body but a hiss of pain he sat upward clutching his ribs now he stared at the moving scenery. "Where am I anyway?"

"On a boat to the district of Trost the outer wall of wall Rose, where you will be placed in a refugee camp along with everyone else onboard this ferry." Answered Rico pushing up her glasses.

"I see...then tell me what has happened that is forcing us to retreat behind a wall?"

Rico glanced towards the rising smoke in the distance. "A new type of Titan dubbed the Colossal Titan smashed through the outer wall of Wall Maria called the Shiganshina district, we proceeded to evacuate the district only to see another new type of Titan that shrugged off all of our cannon attacks and smashed through wall Rose's inner wall allowing the Titans to easily tear through us so we had to rush evacuations on the river due to it being the fastest route to Trost. Luckily for you we slew the Titan that almost devoured you and got you on this final ferry out."

'These Titans must've been those large humans I killed when we landed here in this world...' Mitsunari thought forcing himself to stand though his body groaned and burned resisting to movement but he succeeded and stood up straight. However his endurance caused both Ian and Rico's eyes to widen.

"H-hey! You should be resting now! With the state we found you in you shouldn't be able to move!" Said the panicked female soldier reaching to support him but was intercepted by Mitsunari's gauntleted hand as his green eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm fine..."

Then Mitsunari's eyes rolled back and he fell forward to the floor with an audible thud.

End Chapter 1...

/ If I ever decide to post this anywhere and people ask. "Wait if Hideyoshi, Ieyasu, Hanbei, and Mitsunari are from Japan how are they speaking english, not Japanese?"

The same reason in the Warriors Orochi series when the Dynasty Warriors characters are supposed to speak Chinese but automatically know fluent Japanese and understand it. And because I don't speak Japanese and translation would be tough since Google translate is 20% accurate... But I do know the honorifics used in Japan so I'll be having those in here! ^.^


	2. Samurai vs Titans Chapter 2

Samurai vs Titans! A Sengoku Basara and Attack on Titan cross over!

/ Quick Author's note: You guys can review the story I like constructive criticism along with Ideas. PM me too if you feel the need to ^^;

Chapter 2:

Trost district part one: Meeting a few people.

Mitsunari began to stir, opening his eyes slowly to the sight of wooden support beams above him. He began to take in his surroundings noticing his armor wasn't on his body rather it was on a nearby makeshift armor rack along with his Ōdachi over on the lefthand wall of this small house, Mitsunari even noticed how incredibly small this area was, the bed was in the stone made kitchen with a simple wooden table and two chairs and a barrel filled with water and a single window that had the sun flowing through signifying it was late in the day though not nearly sunset time.

"You're alive thank goodness!" Yelled a tiny feminine voice that had just entered the home running over to Mitsunari standing at his bedside with a bright smile.

It took the Toyotomi retainer a few seconds for his eyes to focus on the small figure but when they finally did he saw a small girl no older than twelve with blond hair reaching her shoulders, ocean blue eyes, little pink lips, and wore a simple dirty white dress and brown coat that reminded him of the other girl he originally saw when he first arrived. Though before he could glimpse at the girl more, she started speaking again.

"How are you feeling?"

Mitsunari sat up wincing a bit at the slight sting from his ribs, holding up his hand to keep the worried girl from touching him. "I'm fine." Taking a look at the window he saw that with the sunlight there was people walking past along with people chatting. "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in the refugee area of the Trost district. The military was carrying you on a stretcher and settled you in this abandoned home." Her little voice explained trying to keep him from freaking out.

His eyebrows raised. "Then how are you here?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh yes sorry about raising your suspicions! Well with your unconscious state and those two soldiers having to watch over the rest of the refugees started asking for people to take care of you." She trailed off remembering on how nobody accepted their request. "Though people thought you were scary looking with your armor and white hair so everybody was afraid of you. I accepted however knowing that you'd die alone without anybody taking care of you..." The Ishida's eyes widened at this girl's selflessness, but there was a question he had to ask.

"And your parents approved of this?" Her face suddenly twisted into one of sadness making Mitsunari suddenly want to take that question back.

"...My Mother is dead and my Father..." The girl started trembling, grabbing at the fringes of her dress holding back tears, but she gasped and looked up when she felt Mitsunari's hand the top of her hair and ruffle her blond locks.

"It's alright, don't cry..." Mitsunari felt her little body brace itself against his sore torso and he had this sudden warmth in his chest that only came when Hideyoshi-sama praised him, but here was the feeling when this little one embraced him.

However this moment wouldn't last forever as Mitsunari's stomach started growling causing him to cough, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Where exactly do we go to get food in this refugee area..." The older man trailed off when he realized he didn't know a crucial detail about her. "What's your name anyway?"

The girl backed away immediately smiling again. "Krista Lenz age nine at your service! What's yours?"

"Mitsunari Ishida age twenty, now let's go get some food I'm sure you're hungry like me."

Mitsunari moved his legs so that they hung over the side of the bed, and with a deep breath he pushed himself off the bed feeling his sore body quickly ignite with pain forcing him to grab onto the table for support with his right hand as he slowly stumbled toward his Ōdachi using the scabbard as a support to help him walk. Only then did Mitsunari see what a sorry state he was in by the reflection of his black armor sitting before him. His entire torso was wrapped in bandages even to his elbows and neck, covering the bandages though was a simple no sleeved white blouse with undid laces around his throat leaving it in a V-neck style, dirt brown leather trousers hung loosely around his waist causing him to quickly tie them before they fell. His feet and hands were bare however, so the wounded Ishida man grabbed his gauntlets along with his black socks and sandals, quickly he tied them on their respective areas before looking towards Krista who stood sheepishly as if she awaited to be ordered around.

"Lead the way Krista you've been in Trost longer than I have."

"O-oh yeah of course, follow me!"

Thirty minutes passed, during which the two had found the food rationing area and had received their rations choosing to sit on a bench nearby. Two bread-loaves, two small bowls of vegetable soup, and two small cups filled with tea. Mitsunari ate in silence unknowing what to say to his little guide, and Krista was afraid to say anything that would offend Mitsunari.

So an hour later the two headed back to their shared home, having to take an alternate route with the flood of people. Only they heard men shouting followed by a feminine one and the sounds of a struggle, Mitsunari looked to Krista and raised his finger over his lip making a shhh motion also making the gesture to stay put and she quickly nodded as he turned the corner seeing five men, four of which were laughing while the fifth had been knocked to his knees by a single girl.

"You little bitch! I was going to go easy on you but now I'm going to make you beg for mercy!" Shouted the man as he delivered a hard punch to the young girl's gut sending her to the floor gasping for air then they all started approaching with lustful looks on their faces.

However before they could even lay their hands on her... Well they all suddenly felt their hands go numb as a purple blur stood in front of them placing the blade into the scabbard and when the click of the handle and scabbard meeting sounded all the would-be rapists saw their hands drop to the floor followed by their blood exploding from their stubs, sending them into a panic as they stared at the white haired man that stared back with a cold flame in his green eyes that disappeared when his eyes transfixed on the girl he'd saved.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes. I'll let you know when it's done..."

She did as instructed placing her small hands over her ears and shutting her icy blue eyes shut.

"Now..." Mitsunari turned to the five me who continued to hold petrified gazes suddenly jumped at the chill running down their backs from Mitsunari's voice. "You are all convicted of attempted rape, your punishment shall be death... Die knowing of your dishonor!" Before any of them could hastily apologize Mitsunari dashed towards the farthest one swinging his blade downward bisecting the male from his face all the way down to his navel then dashed around his other three companions quickly beheading them and was instantly in the leader of this now dead street gang looked like he had wet himself dozens of times, looking mortified as his four followers had been killed in the blink of an eye. Though he was unlucky, Mitsunari gave all of them quick deaths and he only felt the white hot pain of his knees suddenly becoming numb followed by him falling to the ground, feeling his blood quickly drain he stared at the man who scared him more than the Titans ever could, only for the long sword the man wielded pierce his skull ending his torment.

With his good deed for the day done, Mitsunari flicked the blood off his Ōdachi placing the blade back into the scabbard.

"It's safe now...keep your eyes shut until we get out of here." Mitsunari muttered tapping her shoulder while a mental voice chided him for acting so fatherly.

"I've seen death before Mister there's no need to baby me." Came her cold voice as her crystal blue eyes narrowed at the dead bodies.

"I see...well you should be getting back to your parents I bet they're worried sick." Mitsunari began to head back to Krista around the corner.

"My parents are dead..."

The injured Samurai nearly tripped over one of the corpses when he halted mid-step quickly doing a 180 and glanced on how the girl continued to stare at him with a cold gaze filled with hidden loneliness that reminded Mitsunari...

...Of himself...

'Don't you dare offer her to come with you! We're already dealing with one orphan we don't need another!' Shouted an evil voice only to feel the need to disobey it as his conscious spoke over the dark voice. 'Why should we? They're orphans just like you were when Hideyoshi found you, you were lonely, you had nowhere to go, you wanted a meaningful purpose in the age of endless warfare to stop it, and Hideyoshi Toyotomi offered you that chance. So why shouldn't we save this girl who has the same eyes you did? Be her Hideyoshi and help her in her time of need Mitsunari...'

"Then would you like to come with me? I have a small house and another girl in the same situation, she's right around the corner." Mitsunari paused knowing the girl was too suspicious to follow him around the corner and he didn't want Krista to see the dead bodies littered around the area but he devised a simple plan. "Hey Krista! Cover your eyes and peep around the corner! Oh and say hello to..." He blinked a few times realizing he didn't know this girl's name.

"What's your name?"

"Annie Leonhardt..."

"Say hello to Annie Leonhardt!"

A second later the small voice belonging to his little nurse shouted back. "Okay!" Doing exactly as he instructed, Krista leaned her head over with her right hand covering her eyes, while her left waved.

"Hello Annie Leonhardt!"

A suddenly flustered Annie looked at the ground holding her left hand, Krista's cheerfulness taking her by surprise but she shook her head. "Sorry but I..."

Right as Annie was about to refuse a cold wind blasted through the alley causing her to pull up her body together in an attempt to get warm. Though she heard the word house and that meant that it was warm along with stating out of the cold which she disliked with a passion.

"...I-I'll go with you but promise me you're not lying..."

"I promise. Now Let's go it's almost dark and the cold is going to set in." Mitsunari started heading towards the corner placing a hand on Krista's shoulder giving her a little nudge to start moving while Annie followed quietly behind.

A little bit later.

The three headed into Mitsunari's requisitioned home and he slumped into the chair, his breathing a little heavy from his walking along with killing people made his body sting a little above his comfort zone.

"Mister Mitsunari, could you lite the fireplace if it's not to much of an inconvenience?" Asked little Krista as she threw in a couple small logs into the fireplace.

He nodded standing up, tearing off a sleeve of his dusty blouse, using the lamp to light the fabric aflame which he tossed onto one of the logs and within a few moments a large fire blossomed.

While both Krista and Mitsunari worked on the fire, ten year old Annie glanced seeing the only bed making her feel a tad uncomfortable though when she felt the flame's heat throughout the small home Annie suddenly felt her limbs regain their feeling and she scampered over sitting in front of the fireplace to feel more warmth.

After an hour of comfortable silence the fire had turned to embers and Annie gave a stifled yawn followed by Krista looking a little droopy eyed as she yawned, Mitsunari glanced at the two girls then the bed noticing a critical problem...

There was one bed...

And three of them...

'I can sleep on the floor, I've slept in worse places besides they both need their sleep in a bed after what they've been through over the years.' He thought watching Krista lightly snore on the floor while Annie started to slump over. Pushing himself up from the chair, Mitsunari tried as gently as he could to pick the sleeping Krista up, succeeding in the task but she cuddled into his chest gripping his blouse making a little squeak. With a few steps he stood at the side of the bed gently pushing the white cotton covers away he laid the younger blond down closer to the wall and he watching as she whimpered at being put down, which pulled the Ishida's heartstrings a bit. Now he made his to Annie repeating the process he did with Krista, but Annie immediately tensed up at being picked up her eyes snapping open and she brought her fist up to punch Mitsunari in the the jaw, however his reflexes were faster and he caught her hand without dropping Annie.

"It's alright relax you're safe in this house I promised you." He muttered watching her start calming down so releasing her fist he placed her next to Krista and pulled the covers over the two.

Annie looked a tad confused though since she expected him to lay with them. "Where are you going to sleep Mitsunari?"

"Right here on the floor. You both fit perfectly on the bed and with me trying to sleep on that small bed it'd be uncomfortable for everybody so don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Alright..."

"Night Annie."

"Night."

Mitsunari blew out the lantern and soon sleep came.


End file.
